


Now, Right Now

by SonjaJade



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Public Sex, Quickies, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Their first quickie definitely won’t be their last… unless Sano and Megumi screw it up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’ve written Kenshin in a sexual situation. I’ve never been able to do it because I feel dirty afterward, like I’ve made Mother Theresa into a whore! I hope this was convincing and in character and not detrimental to Kenshin’s virtue!
> 
> Prompt: Hit and run sex/ "Do we even have time for this?"

Kaoru raced around the house, gathering the things she needed for today’s lesson.  After scrambling to stuff everything into her sack, she hurried out to the dojo to collect her kendo stick and get going.  The door was open when she got there, and she assumed her new husband was inside cleaning, as he’d always done since he arrived at her home unexpectedly.  But what she saw wasn’t at all what she predicted.

Kenshin was practicing his kata.  In only his hakama.  And his scarred body was covered in beads of sweat…  Beads of sweat that she suddenly wanted to lap up with the tip of her tongue.  A twisting, hot desire began to knot her insides and her mouth suddenly went dry.  _‘What a treat to see Kenshin like this’_ , she thought as she realized the moisture in her mouth had migrated much further south.

He turned his head and smiled at her and she was overcome by urgency.  Kaoru ran to him while jerking at the ties to her own clothing, and the sound of the bokken clattering to the floor meant the warmth she felt on her hips was his hands.  Her mouth crashed into his and he made a shocked grunt.

Kenshin gently pushed her back a few inches.  “What’s gotten into you?”

Kaoru used all her strength and attempted to press herself close to him.  “Come on, I don’t have a lot of time!” she urged.

His violet eyes widened.  “What?!” he exclaimed.  “Right _here_?”

“Yes, right here!”  She let her own hakema fall to the floor , leaving her in an open kimono that revealed her breast binding and fundoshi.  She reached down and tugged the linen between her legs to the side and then reached inside his clothing.  “Hmm, seems the Battousai likes the idea…” she whispered as she stroked his length through the layers surrounding his lower half.

Though his eyes had closed from the pleasant sensations and his breath became ragged, he protested weakly.  “But the door’s open, that it is…”

“No one’s here,” she breathed against the skin of his neck while her fingers loosened the ties at his waist.

“Do we even have time for this?” he asked as his hakema fell to the floor.  “You’ll be late, that you-”

Kaoru cut him off with a kiss, wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed on his shoulders until he knelt down, then she nudged him to his back.  “Let them wait,” Kaoru panted as she fished him from his undergarment and took him briefly to her mouth.

She felt him stiffen and swell between her lips, and she pulled back and spat on the tip before quickly lowering herself onto him.  Her breath seemed to rush out of her lungs all at once, and Kenshin’s shyness flew out with it.  He gripped her slender hips and thrust into her with all the abandonment a newlywed husband should have.

“Is it good?” he grunted as he pumped into her. 

Kaoru clenched a little around him at the question, not understanding why he always asked her this same question.  Perhaps the fact he wasn’t really that experienced in the act of love drove his need for assurance.  Did he really not know that he was _good_?  Despite his inexperience, he knew all the right places to touch, all the right things to say, all the things that seemed to make her desire flare.

“Yessssss…” replied Kaoru, and she lightly scratched his abs with her nails and threw her head back.  Their rhythm was perfect and they moved in perfect time together.  “Always so good, my love!” she panted as she bounced over him. 

“This is crazy,” he grinned as he squeezed her thighs.  “But I like it… that I do,” he growled.

That dark voice went straight through her.  “Faster!” she begged, and they sped up in tandem and she groaned in delight.

Kaoru never realized how much she would want to be intimate with Kenshin before she married him.  Every night since their honeymoon, whenever they made love she only wanted to do it more.  But right now, seeing him half naked and sweaty and practicing his fighting style…  This wasn’t about making love.  This was what Megumi told her was a ‘quickie’.  Quickies didn’t have to be phenomenal like making love, it just needed to sate and satisfy _quickly._   What she wasn’t expecting was that a quickie could be just as incredible as their lovemaking was.

His rough palms were at her breast and hip, and he gripped her tightly and gritted his teeth.  Kaoru felt him swelling inside her and knew she was going to need some help if she was going to finish as well.  She reached down between them and made fast circles over the little bud she sometimes massaged in the bath before Kenshin arrived in her life.

“Kaoru!” Kenshin choked out.  “Come on, hurry!  I can’t wait much longer!”

“I’m trying!” she gasped.  Suddenly, she felt his hand moving hers away, and then his narrow thumb pressed down and circled for her. 

Everything was coming together all at once: the delicious pressure on her special little button, the glorious friction over that sacred place inside, the heat of her husband inside and beneath her, his strong fingers digging into her flesh and the sound of his breath desperately beseeching her to finish before him…

She arched her back and clenched around him, crying out his name and struggling for breath.  Kenshin sat up and wrapped his arms around her, and she could feel him spurting against her womb, and their shared fluids fought for space inside of her body.

They held each other for a moment as they caught their breath, her head resting on his shoulder as he looked toward the ceiling of the dojo.  He chuckled deeply and said gently, “If this is what’s going to happen every time I practice, I may have to find a new dojo, that I will.”

Kaoru kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly.  “No, don’t ever go to another dojo.”

“Of course not,” he said, kissing her lips briefly.  “But next time wait until after your lessons are through.”

“The lesson!” she shrieked.  She jerked away from Kenshin in a flash, reached for the rag he’d been wiping his face with and swabbed at her privates before quickly tugging her clothes back on.  She raced to the door and jammed her feet into her sandals, then took them back off when she realized she’d forgotten to grab the bokken off the wall that she came to retrieve in the first place.  She gave Kenshin another hurried kiss, saying, “I’ll be home by sundown.  Sanosuke and Megumi are coming for dinner.”  And away she ran. 

As she dashed for the gate, she passed Sano, who appeared to have just walked in.  She bid him farewell and hurried on to her student, thinking up an excuse as she ran and hoping her previous activities would finally lead to a child for her and Kenshin.

* * *

Kenshin smiled as he watched Kaoru run around the dojo like a chicken with its head cut off, kissed her goodbye, then laid back on the cool wood floor of the dojo, still in shock over what they’d just done, and very thankful that he was still at the Kamiya School after all this time.  His thoughts wandered for a moment, but the second Sanosuke entered the yard, Kenshin was up and hurrying to cover himself.

“Oi!” Sano called from a safe distance away.  “You decent, lover boy?”

Kenshin walked out of the dojo and gave his friend an innocent look.  “What are you talking about?”

Sano smirked, “C’mon, I’ve been around enough to know the sound of two people havin’ a quickie!”  He laughed when Kenshin’s face turned red.  “It was only a matter of time, anyways.  You _are_ newlyweds.  You _should_ be ruttin’ like rabbits in heat.”

“I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t mention anything to Kaoru about it, that I would,” Kenshin said as he went to draw water from the well to wash with.  He was embarrassed, but he knew Kaoru would be mortified.  “And don’t say anything to Megumi.  She’ll tease her worse than you.”

“I’ll do my best to keep your secret.  But Megumi says I’m terrible at that, so I can’t make any promises.”  He plopped down on the engawa and started picking his teeth.  “So what’re we havin’ for dinner?”

Later that evening, Kaoru returned and Megumi arrived not long after that.  As they ate dinner, Kenshin sat on eggshells as he hoped no mention would be made of what Sano had overheard.  Just as he thought his friend would make it through the night without any problem, Sano chuckled to himself and said, “I saw Yahiko yesterday at the Akebeko.  Kid’s learning stuff pretty _quickie_.”

Kenshin nearly choked on his tea and Kaoru gave Sanosuke a strange look.  As Kenshin coughed and sputtered, Kaoru seemed to dismiss the concealed comment and said, “Well, despite his punk attitude, he _is_ a fast learner.  I’m glad he’s doing something besides lazing around like he did here.”

Megumi looked at her husband with a raised eyebrow and he winked at her.  Kenshin pleaded with eyes for it to stop there, but it didn’t. 

Sano took a big drink of tea and continued, “Well, Tae seems to think he’s the fastest server she’s got right now.  Fast and _quick_.”

Megumi’s eyes lit up in realization and she looked again at Sano, this time her eyes dancing as he gave her a slight nod.  Then she looked at Kenshin, who looked horrified at what was happening. 

“So how was your day, kitsune?” Sano asked Megumi.

With a wicked grin, she answered, “Today was a slow day at the clinic.  I mostly made medicines and restocked bandages.  I ended up breaking a fingernail down into the _quick_.  It’s really _sore_ because it’s so _deep_ and happened so _fast_!”

Kaoru tilted her head to the side and furrowed her eyebrows.  “You guys are acting really weird, what’s going on?”

Megumi covered her mouth with her sleeve and laughed quietly.  “Nothing!  Why would you ask that?”

“Just havin’ a nice dinner with good friends.  Y’know, drawin’ out the conversation so we don’t leave too _quickie_.”

Kaoru’s eyes widened and her mouth fell open.  Then she laid into Sano as loudly as she could- “SANOSUKE SAGARA, HOW LONG WERE YOU LISTENING AT THE GATE!!?  YOU ROTTEN, NO-GOOD, SNEAKY _PERVERT_!!!”  She landed one punch out of about thirty, leaving a good sized lump to form on his forehead and his ears practically bleeding from all the insults she’d made of him.

Kenshin sighed, then smiled to himself.  His wife and his best friend fighting over something silly again…  Just another typical weekend at the Kamiya dojo.


End file.
